Over and Over Again
by mooncrystal-reen
Summary: He had lost her once so when he had found her again, he would not let her go even if she had found and with another someone already.
1. Chapter 1

**Over and Over Again**

**Author's Notes:**

Hello people! Please review! I hope you like this one!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS.

**Summary**: He had lost her once so when he had found her again, he would not let her go even if she had found and with another someone already.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

Touya does not know when his sister had actually started growing up. He still calls him 'kaijuu' and she still overreacts. He still drives for her to school. He still makes her change her clothes if it's too 'exposed'. He still is a protective brother, all in all.

But Sakura is turning 18 today. Will he still be protective of his sister when she is going to be considered as an adult few hours from now? Deep in his mind, he would say yes.

It had been five years since Sakura had lost her memory because of a car accident. Her family and friends had called it a temporary memory lost because she remembers from time to time.

She remembered Touya, her dad and her friends when they had talked to her. She did not know them by names but she knows that they are related to her and are somewhat special to her.

The doctors were entirely happy at Sakura's condition. She was doing pretty well recognizing things and refreshing her memory that they had to let her go after just a few weeks after the accident.

To the people that had known her recently, they had no idea that she had amnesia—that she had an accident. She was normal. She was the usual Sakura.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Today was my big day. 18th birthday. Tomorrow, I would get my driver's license as soon as possible and would enjoy my independence. At last, I would be free from Touya.

"Odd, you actually got up without someone waking you up?" Touya said to me as I sat to eat breakfast.

"Well, there's something called alarm clocks, Touya," I replied, getting a toast. "It's something that wakes a person so there will be no need of _someone_ waking you up by means of cold water."

"Good to know that alarm clocks work for you now," he smirked. I growled and decided not to reply.

Even though, I was eternally grateful that he would be out of my sight almost every day of my life from now on, I would miss him. To think, this was my last breakfast with him under this roof.

Dad came out of the kitchen soon afterwards with a plate of scrambled eggs. "Happy birthday, Sakura!" he greeted me.

"Thanks dad!" I hugged him. I glared at Touya. He had not greeted me yet! How rude!

"Oh yeah, it's your birthday!" Touya spoke. "How old are you now? Sixty five?"

"I'm 18, you freak!" I glared.

"Well, you seem to be sixty five with that temper," he smirked once again. We glared at each other for a moment or two then smiled.

"Fine! Happy birthday!" he said and I hugged him. "Man, you're moving out of this house before me! I'm the older one here."

Dad smiled at us. "Touya, I know for a fact that you have wanted to move with Kaho. You just didn't to because you want to watch after Sakura. Now, she's moving out, you can leave as well, you know."

"Dad, you're putting it in a way that you want us to be out here forever," Touya commented.

"I just want you to be happy," Dad replied. "Anyway, you're getting married next year! The least you can do is look for a place where you and Kaho together with my future grandchildren would be staying!"

"Alright, Dad," Touya softly replied.

It hurt for me to leave Dad. But I did not want to depend on him forever. Besides, I know something was waiting for me out there—something that had not been back in my memory. _Yet._

After breakfast, I went back to my room and decided to do homework. By lunch time, Kaho came with Yukito and Nakuru. They were all invited to my debut party later. Kaho and Nakuru had helped me organize the venue and the party list. Tomoyo, of course, was responsible for the gowns and decorations.

Soon it was time for us to go to the venue. I wore a simple white tee and jeans on the way to the venue. Tomoyo would be meeting all of us there with all my dresses and make-up. I completely disagree with the make-up but I had no choice. Where did you see a debutant who wore no make-up on her party?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

My 18 candles and my 18 treasures were finally done. Man, they were all sweet. It was glad to know that people care about you—that even though, you feel lonely on the inside, you know, as well, that you have people to go to when you have problems. I loved them all.

It was time for my 18 roses. I had no idea exactly who would I be dancing with. Tomoyo was the one who fixed the list. All I know was that, of course, the first one on the list was my dad.

The music started playing and I stood up.

'Angel in disguise

Stories in his eyes

Love for every true heart that he sees…'

"The one who knows much more than anyone about Sakura," Kaho, who was the assigned mistress of ceremony, said over the music. "He is part of the reason why Sakura is walking on this earth. He cares about Sakura a lot, like each and everyone here. He's the one and only father of our debutant, Fujitaka Kinomoto."

My dad and I were dancing as Kaho kept talking about me and my dad. My dad was smiling and looked as handsome as ever.

It was time for my next partner. My dad kissed me on the cheek and 'handed' me over to the next guy in line.

TOUYA gave me the second rose and we started dancing.

'Was it just a lucky day

That he turned to look my way

Or is heaven right before my very eyes…'

"The one and only brother of the debutant," Kaho started speaking. "Touya has a habit of teasing our little debutant, calling her as all of you might know—'kaijuu'. It said that he is the reason why our Sakura is one bubbly person who is scared of 'ghosts'. Out of all the teases and rude comments of Touya to Sakura most of the time, he loves her and will do anything to protect his sister--."

'He showed me all new things

The shimmer of moonbeams

I was blind but now he's helped me see…'

Kaho continued speaking about how Touya and I grew up together, of course, excluding the fact that I had an accident. I never understood why they had to keep it in the dark. Yes, I did not want it to be remembered from time to time but for me, I think it would help if I know more of what happened before the accident.

What happened really?

'_You were running and you didn't see the car coming. The car was driving too fast; you had no chance to run away_.'

'I was lost but now I'm found

His happiness surrounds

And now I've found that my dreams can come true…'

Why was I running? Was I running from someone? Was I running after someone?

Before I thought further about my accident, I just enjoyed the dance with Touya. He kissed me on the cheek like my dad did and he 'handed' me over to the next guy in line. It went on until my 18th partner.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Welcome to Japan, Mr. Li," Wei said as he opened the car for me. I nodded at him and got in. "Are you going to your mother's house?"

"No," I replied stubbornly. "Take me to a hotel. I believe my mother owns a hotel somewhere here?"

"That's right, Mr. Li," Wei said and started driving.

It was time to go back. I knew that sooner or later, this would happen—that I would go back to Japan. I could not run away from the past. I could not run away entirely from Sakura.

I missed her. Will her family ever allow me to visit her grave somehow?

When I came back here five years ago, I was fourteen. I had left early during the school year without informing Sakura. That was my bad but I came back two months later. She got the news—she said she would meet me at the airport but she never came.

I was waiting for her. With my two-week stay in Japan when I had come back, I never heard anything about Sakura from any of her family. They knew I was here but they never told me anything whatsoever what happened to Sakura.

I had enough so I called Touya on my last day. 'She died,' he had said simply with his plain voice but I could sense every inch of sadness. 'Two days after you came. Sorry we did not tell you sooner.' He hung up after that.

He did not even tell me why she died. I had no time to think about it because I was leaving again. There was no reason for to get back to Japan, I had said.

But as soon I reached Hong Kong, I realized that I should go back. I need to know answers. I had not even told Sakura that I love her from the moment we got to know each other. It was too late though, my mom did not let me.

She said she needs me in Hong Kong. She was depending on me to learn about the family business since my sisters were starting to marry one by one. I hated it. All I think about was Sakura.

I knew she would come back. She died, alright, but she would come back. _She will come back._

Wei stopped the car and had parked it in front of the hotel because the basement parking was full. I got off the car without even waiting for Wei to open it for me.

"Just bring my suitcases up my room, Wei," I told him. With that, I went in the hotel and walked to the reception.

"How may I help you, sir?" the receptionist said, smiling at me.

"One room please," I replied. "Oh no, wait. One penthouse room please."

"Ok, sir," the receptionist said, typing something up on the computer. "How long would you be staying here, sir?"

"Not sure," I said. "But book me for two weeks. How much would that be?"

She said a price and I handed her my credit card. "May I have your ID, sir?" I gave it and when she saw it, she gasped.

"Are you really Mr. Li?" she asked and I nodded. "I think we should charge you for free. You actually own this place!"

"No, don't do that," I said. "Charge me please."

She did not anyway even though she had said yes. She handed me the key to my room. All the way to 39th floor.

I was on my way to the elevator when something caught my attention. 'Event (April 4)—Sakura Kinomoto's 18th birthday.'

No way. There is only one Sakura Kinomoto that I know that was born on the 4th of April. She had come back. _She is here_.

Pocketing the key, I dashed to where the event was happening. I could music coming from the room and I opened it quickly.

No one had noticed that I had entered except maybe for the waiters. All the people were clapping and were watching two people dancing at the center.

I walked to where I would have a better view of the two people dancing. I knew for a fact that one person there was Sakura. Duh, she is the debutant, for damn's sake. She is the special person here!

And there she was. She was wearing a very cute pink dress, holding at least 18 roses and was dancing with someone! She looked happy. She glanced where I was. We stared for a second and she looked the other way.

I stood there in shock. She is alive and breathing! Dancing happily. Her family and friends are all here! They know she is alive! And no one bothered to tell me?

'And I'm telling the truth

I'll spend the rest of my life loving you…'

The song had ended and everyone clapped once again. Then the guy kissed Sakura. It was not a friendly kiss, it was a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped harder than ever.

I was fuming. I was jealous. I was hurt. No, this is just a dream. This should be a dream!

I was on the verge of walking up to Sakura and hug her. I do not care who the guy is. All I want is to hug her. To know if she's real.

I started walking to the center of the room but someone stopped me and dragged me all the way out of the room.

It was Tomoyo.

"What the hell--" she said to me. She was holding a video camera and was dressed in a violet dress.

"Hi, Tomoyo," I hissed at her.

"Is that really you, Li?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, it's me," I replied. "I'm back."

"You shouldn't have come back!" she shouted.

"Why did you guys tell me that Sakura was dead?" I asked her straightforwardly. "How dare you do this to me? You know for a fact that I'm the only person that had loved Sakura more than anyone in this world! Why did you make me believe that she's dead?"

"Whatever, Li," Tomoyo said and turned away. I held her back. I need answers! "You wanna know why? It's true, you know. She _was_ dead. We lost her for two minutes. But a miracle happened, she was brought back. She had lived. Do you want to know why she was gone?"

I nodded. I had never seen Tomoyo so angry. Most of all, to me. "It's because of you! Every person in that room," she pointed to where we came from. "—will not let _you_ hurt Sakura again!"

"It was not my intention to leave her!"

"You should have talked to her before you left!"

"I came back!"

"You shouldn't have!"

"Tomoyo, please let me see her," I pleaded.

"No." With that, she left.

Why would it be my fault? What did I do? Sure that was my mistake—I had left without telling Sakura. But… I came back. She said she would meet me but she never came. Touya told me she died. Tomoyo rephrased it out for me: she died for two minutes then she was brought back.

What did I do? Was Tomoyo telling the truth that I had hurt Sakura? How? Well if I did, it was not intentional. I'm sorry Sakura!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After my last dance with Eriol, Tomoyo was nowhere in sight. Maybe her camera was low in battery and she had gone to get another one.

I was surprised when Eriol had kissed me in front of everyone. Yes, they know that we've been going out for five months now but I just did not want to think of what Touya would say later. Oh well, I enjoyed the kiss like I always do. I love Eriol. He's the best thing that had even happened to me.

Before my 18 wines, I told my dad that I would just go to the bathroom. He had said yes and had asked me to be careful. Who would dare hurt me on the day of my birthday, c'mon dad!

The bathroom of the venue was somewhat out of order so I had no choice but to go to the bathroom outside. Without caring that I was wearing my dress, I went out of the room. There, I saw a guy sitting by the door.

For a moment, I thought he was a security guard or something but no… He seemed to be much better than a security guard with his looks.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After Tomoyo left, I admitted that there would be no chance that I would be with Sakura again. Syaoran, let her go. She's happy. If Tomoyo was telling the truth that I'm the reason why Sakura was hurt, I better leave.

If I would be given one more chance to see her, I would let her go. Just one more chance—that's all I ask.

As if the man above all of us had heard me, someone opened the door. I thought that it would be Tomoyo but I was wrong. Dead wrong.

There, in front of me, stood the loveliest creature. "Sakura!" I stood up and embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go and forgetting what I had just said a while ago. _I am not going to let go._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, it was all revealed just in one chapter. Sorry, I'm a fast writer. Actually, I want to concentrate more on Syaoran winning her back than the fact that he was the reason why she 'died'. Anyway, please review people! The song "I'm Gonna Love You" was sung by Jennifer Love Hewitt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! I'm back! Oh yes, I am updating this story of mine! And I will try to update the rest of my stories. I hope you like this one! Thanks a bunch for the people who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own CCS.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

"Whoa," I said as I pushed the guy away. "I don't think I'm the one you're talking about."

I just disobeyed my father. _I am talking to a stranger_. Or maybe he was not a stranger. He knew my name. And he dared to come up to me and hug me.

"You are the one I'm talking about!" he said as if desperately. "Sakura! Don't you know me?"

I stared at him. After my accident, I became a little paranoid that I could have known anyone—maybe this guy was one. Yeah, I think I know him but I could not remember him! "Sorry, I don't think I know you," I said softly at him, trying to shrug off his hands around me.

"I'm Syaoran!" he almost shouted. His grip on my shoulders tightened. "Li Syaoran! You know me!"

I shook my head and began feeling scared. "Sorry, mister, I don't think I'm the person you think I am," I said. "I don't really know who you are." More of: I don't _exactly_ know who you are.

Before he could speak again, the door was opened. Tomoyo and Eriol were standing there and gasped when they saw the guy.

"Get out of here!" Tomoyo said to the guy. The Syaoran guy released me as he stared at Eriol.

Eriol, on the other hand, was trying his best to cover me from the guy's sight. "How dare you!" Syaoran said angrily. "How dare you people do this to me? Eriol, you were my best friend!"

"Leave!" Tomoyo said again determinedly. "Don't make a scandal!"

With that, I stared around. Few people from the lobby were looking at us now. The receptionist had her hands on the phone—maybe getting ready to call the police or something.

"Trust me, Tomoyo!" the guy was saying. "I can do whatever I want in here! And fine, for now, I will leave. But I will get to the bottom of all this. Trust me."

The guy looked at me one last time and glared at Eriol. He walked to the elevator and soon, he was out of sight.

"What was that all about?" I heard myself asking my best friend and my boyfriend.

They just looked at me and pretended that they did not hear me. Eriol started to bring me back inside the room without saying anything but I stopped him. "I need to go to the bathroom," I told him.

"I'll come with you," Tomoyo said and Eriol nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"How come he knows you then?" I asked Tomoyo as she was retouching my make-up. "He even said that Eriol was his best friend."

"Sakura, just ignore him, ok?" Tomoyo said, smiling as she was done with my make-up. "We better go. The guests are waiting for you."

Figuring out that I could not fish something out from Tomoyo, I gave up and followed her out of the bathroom. When we came back to the room, everyone clapped once again. Wow, I was so being welcomed around this night.

My 18 wines were done and I must tell you, I did not feel drunk at all. I think Touya chose a wine that has a very low alcoholic level. It would help anyhow because I still had to dance and I still had to sing.

Before I knew it, the night was over. I was saying good-bye to all my friends. It was Spring Break, so the most probable day that I would see them again would be after a week or so. I would miss them. Oh well, we could call each other and hang out at a mall anyways.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I could not get her image out of my mind. It had been two days since I saw her again. Eriol refused to return my calls when I had called him last night. Tomoyo picked up her phone but hung up on me without even saying 'hello'.

Touya did the same. Probably Tomoyo had told him that I was back. I did not dare to put Sakura's dad into this. He did not know that I had loved Sakura. Besides, maybe he _does not even know who I am! _He was always busy as Sakura had told me.

The point is: they had lied to me. They had told me one stupid lie and _are_ blaming me for hurting Sakura that I have no memory of doing. They were totally keeping her away from me.

Worst of all, she _does not_ remember me! How sad is that? Now I realize that: loving a person who refused to love you back is better than not being recognized by the one you love most.

Sakura had told me before I left: 'The things that are remembered are the ones that are forgotten.'

So if ever she would remember me any time soon—that means that she had forgotten about me.

But even if she had forgotten about me—that does not mean that she cannot remember me. I will make her remember.

I swear I will. And she will.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"One choco frappe, please," Sakura ordered. She paid for her drink and sat down to wait.

There were not many people in Starbucks that morning which was odd. There was a guy sitting near the glass window, who was staring out of nowhere and who seemed to be deep in thought. A couple was sitting not far from him. They were having a deep conversation. Two tables were occupied by two students who were both studying a textbook. Besides them, there was no one else.

"One choco frappe for Sakura," the Starbucks guy said loudly. She walked up to the counter to get her drink. She smiled a thank you to the guy and walked to where the straws were.

Sakura placed her drink on the counter and took one straw. She peeled it open and when she was about to put her straw to her drink, someone took it.

"Excuse me?" she said, looking at the guy then recognizing him but she ignored the fact that they had met before. "That's my drink, for your information. I paid for it and you are stealing it."

"I'm sorry, miss," the guy said, smirking. "Your drink just happened to be blocking my way to get sugar."

Sakura rolled her eyes and took her drink from the guy. "And now it's not, so get your sugar. I'm outta here."

The guy that happened to be Syaoran spoke no more but followed Sakura out of Starbucks. He saw her get in her silver CRV. Before she started her engine, she saw him getting on his own car too which was beside hers.

Sakura rolled her eyes once more and ignored him. She started to drive her car backwards out of the parking lot. When she was finally on the road, Syaoran's car blocked her way and he took his time getting out of his parking space.

Sakura sipped on her drink and honked at Syaoran many times. The security guard at Starbucks, on the other hand, saw the scene but chose not to do anything because he knew who he would be dealing with—the millionaire Syaoran Li.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Happy that I had claimed my driver's license early in the morning, I borrowed Touya's car for the day. I drove to Starbucks to get a frappe before going to this modeling company Tomoyo referred to me.

Coincidentally, the guy last night was there. He took my drink accusing it to be 'blocking' his sugar. What the—Whatever. I would not let him ruin my day so I went out.

But he would not just stop. He purposely slowed down getting into the driveway! And that dumb security guard at Starbucks did not do anything!

What a way to spend my first day being officially 18. Syaoran, as far as I know that is his name, was driving in front of me. I had finished my drink and I was not even half way to the modeling company.

Seriously, this dude drives so slowly or maybe he's purposely doing it. Urgh, he is so annoying.

Just because he was sent away by Tomoyo last night from my party does not mean that he can annoy me! I checked if the other lane that was going the other way was empty, it was so I sped up and tried to pass over Syaoran's car—I failed as one fast Porsche was going my way.

Good thing I went back behind Syaoran's car on time. The Porsche almost ran over me even though I am driving a bigger car.

Not wanting to put my life in any danger, I went on that speed until I reached the modeling company. Odd, Syaoran stopped too at the same building.

I parked the car then I saw Syaoran's car parked not so far from my own. I walked my way to the elevator where Syaoran followed me.

This is getting annoying. Seriously.

Were we really going to the same place or is this guy just following me? If it was the latter, he's a dead man. I hate dealing with stalkers.

I wished so hard to have people at least in the elevator when it opened but there was none. It was completely empty. I hesitantly went in and Syaoran followed. He was smirking and I hate that smirk from the moment I saw it!

I pressed '10' which was the floor of the studio. He didn't even bother pressing a floor number. Oh man, we are going to the same place. Sucks.

But I really had to speak up.

"Look," I turned towards him. "I told you already that I don't know you right? So why the heck follow me?"

"Sorry for last night," he then said slowly. Then suddenly, his expression changed. "How dare you accuse me of following you!" he exclaimed and I slightly jumped hearing his voice so loud. "I am not a stalker! And mind you, I was there at Starbucks first!"

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "So what business do you have here huh?"

"That is none of your business," he said, ending the conversation.

"Whatever you say, party wrecker," I hissed at him then avoided further eye contact with him.

"I did not 'wreck' your party, _Sakura,_" he chimed. "Tomoyo kicked me out, remember? And I swear to you, if your guests had seen me, your party will completely be ruined."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The elevator rang open. Sakura quickly stepped out of the elevator, so did Syaoran. "And doesn't it bother you that someone you don't know knows you?" Syaoran was saying behind her.

Before Sakura opened the door to the studio, she faced Syaoran. "And what exactly do you know about me?" she asked in a challenging voice.

"Aside from the fact that your birthday is on April 4," he began. "Your brother's name is Touya—seven years older than you. Your father's name is Fujitaka—a university professor—always busy for you sometimes. Your mother died when you were three. She was a model."

Sakura stopped him on that. "You can get that information from anywhere," she pointed out.

"Shut up! I'm not done yet!" he snapped. "You were a cheerleader. You had a big crush on Jesse McCartney back in elementary. You and Tomoyo had been best friends since forever. You hate math. You hate ghost stories. Your favorite color is pink. What else do you wanna know?"

Sakura stood there silently for a moment then looked at him straight in his eyes. She ignored that fact that somewhere in her mind, those pair of amber eyes rang a bell to her. "Do you know about the accident?" she then asked him.

He was surprised of course. Was an accident the reason why they told her she died? Was that when they had lost her for two minutes?

"You don't know, do you?" Sakura said. "Then you don't really have something I need."

"What exactly do you need?" he asked.

"Why would I tell it to someone that I don't know?" she asked back then walked inside the studio.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I found out that Sakura was the new model that my mom's modeling company had hired. I figured out too that Tomoyo had recommended her. Hmph, Maybe Tomoyo did not know that our family owns this.

So if an accident had caused Sakura to die, what's it gotta do with me?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After the photo shoot, I called Touya while driving and he kept avoiding my question by telling me to stop driving while talking to him on the phone.

"Sakura, driving while on the phone is not safe!" Touya was shouting over the phone. "You had an accident before! We don't want to lose you again! So stop the damn car and maybe I will answer your question!"

"Touya, stop acting paranoid," I told him calmly. "I'm using earphones, dumb ass. It's safe. So answer me! What do you know about this Syaoran guy?"

"Nothing!" he shouted.

"I know you know something! C'mon! Tell me!"

"We'll talk about this later, Sakura," he said then hung up.

Syaoran Li. Who are you?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter over! Please review! I will update sooner, I swear! And I will be continuing all my stories from now on! Please review!


End file.
